Just one more moment
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: The Quarter Quell has just been announced, and Katniss begs Gale for just one more moment of normal, before she dies, only its not what he thinks it will be. AU.


**Just one more moment.**

The Quarter Quell has just been announced, and Katniss begs Gale for just one more moment of normal, before she dies, only its not what he thinks it will be. AU.

 **! Warning! Seriously sexy lemons ahead. You have been warned!**

Katniss POV.

Just two hours. That's all its been since the announcement of the Quarter Quell. It seems more like an eternity, one that I was viewing from above, like an out of body experience. Only it wasn't, it was just two short hours since he uttered those fateful words.

Snow. God I loathed him. There's nothing I would love more than for him to die, a horrible and painful death. Well...maybe there was one thing.

With that thought in mind. I left Haymitch slumped on the table and stumbled home. I had been drinking for the past hour, trying to blot out the pain. But it didn't work, nothing would.

I banged on my door and leaned on the wall to support myself. My heart skipped a beat when Gale opened the door. I stumbled into his arms.

"Katniss!" he sighed. "I have been so worried." he gently lifted me up and carried my despondent body into the house.

I woke an hour later to find myself on my sofa, with my mother hovering over me, damping a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Haymitch's stuff is a bit strong for you, I think." I expected her to be cross, but she wasn't.

"I'm sorry mom," I croaked. She handed me a large glass of water and I drank it in one gulp.

"No, I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry that you ever had to go into those games in the first place. I wish I could be protected you then, and I wish I could protect you now." she wept. I gathered her up in my arms.

"It's not your fault, mom. If you have to blame someone, blame Snow." She nodded into my shoulder, and that's when I realised that he wasn't there.

"Where's Gale?" I asked.

"He's in the bathroom dear. He said that he was going to go home shortly." I got up, kissed my mom in the head, and left to search for Gale.

I found him coming out of the guest bathroom.

"You're awake?" He said. I didn't say anything. I just hugged him tight. For the second time, I was going off to fight in these stupid games, and I doubted that I would be coming back.

"I _have_ to go, Katniss," his voice cracked with emotion.

"No, stay." I begged.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't watch you be with him, be engaged to him, even if it's just for the cameras –"

"It _is_ just for the cameras."

"It still kills me!" he said angrily.

"Shush," I said gently. I looked down the corridor to make sure that Prim wasn't woken by the noise, before pulling Gale into my room.

"The worst part is, I know you Katniss. I know you love him, in some way. "And I know, that you're going to do anything to save him. There's only one winner, remember?" I could see the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, and my heart broke for him. "I won't watch you die." he whispered, letting a lone tear trickle down his cheek.

"I'm going to get us both out of there." I said stubbornly.

"They won't make that same mistake twice," he scoffed. He lent down and kissed me hard, I lent into the kiss, but then he pulled away. "Goodbye, Catnip." he whispered. He quickly kissed me once more, before stepping round me and heading for the door.

I quickly rushed forward, and blocked the door. He huffed, but I never gave him the chance to say anything before crashing my lips onto his, he succumbed pretty quickly, and pushed me back into the door. I hit it with a soft bump, and prayed my mom didn't hear it. I pulled him towards me so that was crushing me into the door. Our bodies taught together as I hungrily kissed him, and I felt his hardness grow against my hip.

"No," he said breathlessly pulling away.

"Gale?"

"No, I can't. I can't do this then let you go."

"Then don't let me go. Please, I just want one more moment of normal before...before..." but I couldn't finish the sentence.

He still looked conflicted so I decided to silence his concerns by kissing him whole heartedly. His kissed me back, and I decided to take it one step further, and gently pressed my leg onto his hardness. He groaned in my mouth, and the sound made me almost come undone then and there.

He lifted me up against the door, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me into the door again, and pressed his erection into my centre as he hungrily kissed my neck. I had to bite my lip to stop the moan escaping them. Instead I tugged his hair until his lips left my neck and devoured his mouth with mine.

He cupped my bum with his hands and gave a firm squeeze before pushing off the door and stumbling to the bed. Where he threw me down and jumped on top of me.

"Katniss, are you sure? "he breathed. His eyes rolling in the back of his head as I hungrily kissed his neck, and kneaded his erection through his work trousers.

I stopped all action and he growled in frustration. I gently grabbed his face, and forced him to look at me.

"Remember when you asked me if I loved you?" He nodded. "and I said that I didn't have time to think about that?" another nod. "Well, I lied. Sometimes that's all I could think about in the games. I love you." That's all the reassurance that he needed. I wanted this just as much as he did.

"I love you too," he whispered. He kissed me once again, slipping his hand up my shirt to gently cup my breast. My chest was heaving in anticipation.

We slowly undressed. Teasing each other with kisses as we removed each item. I was surprised when Gales rock hard cock sprung out of his boxers as I pulled them down. He seemed big, not that I had much to compare it too.

He gently placed a finger on my chin and lifted my gaze up to meet his. I blushed a little when I realised I had been staring. He smirked and kissed me softly. He gently leant his weight onto me until we were both laying vertically on the bed, his erection rubbing against my naked thigh.

I began to feel nervous, as I knew what was coming next. But he soothed my nerves. "I'll take my time," he promised. I nodded and left him take the lead.

He propped himself up on his hands and gently parted my legs, and lowered himself in between them. He began with little kissed on my lips that trailed down my neck and onto my heaving breasts, gently he began sucking one and rubbing the other in between his fingers. I became breathless as the excitement flowed through me, he switched over to the other breast and worked on that one for another while.

He moaned in pleasure and raised himself up again. He used the tip of his erection to gently rub my centre, my whole body lit up with pleasure and I shuddered in excitement.

He smiled in satisfaction and began trailing kisses down my body, lower and lower until I could feel his hot breath on my nub, trembling with anticipation, I pushed my awaiting pussy into his mouth. He gently licked my centre, and the trembling grew. Slowly the licks became harder and faster, I was rocking against his mouth, and he had to put his hands on my hips, to steady me. He licked harder a few more times, then took my whole nub into his mouth and sucked, gently at first then harder and harder. With hips still bucking, he managed to keep sucking until I reached my orgasm. I shuddered violently and had to clamp a hand to keep me from screaming out.

The orgasm died down, and the bucking stopped, so Gale resurfaced. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and kissed me deeply. It was weird tasting myself in his mouth, but oddly titillating as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, I was still tingling from my orgasm, but I wanted more.

He wet his length with my juices that were still dripping from me and lower himself down into my opening. He pushed his tip in gently, then stopped to let me adjust. He kept doing that until it was all the way in. The first time he pulled out, then pushed back in, we both end groaned in satisfaction, and I felt his penis pulsate inside me, we both knew he wouldn't last long, he had waited too long for this moment.

He began kissing me as he slowly pushed in and out, building up momentum, he began groaning in my mouth and he thrust harder and harder. His rock hard cock began throbbing more and more, the harder and faster he thrust. I tried to match him stroke for stroke, as the feeling of him hitting my walls began to intensify. My hands grabbed into his back and I scratched my nails down his back, momentarily forgetting about his scars. He let out a hiss, but was not deterred from the task.

I began moaning with him, and it spurred him on, and after three more deep, hard thrusts he gasped as his seed began spilling out of him. He collapsed on top of me, panting. I lay there happily, stroking the base of his neck as he came down from his high.

After a minute or two, he pulled out and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean up the mess, then he crawled in to bed beside me, and held me into his chest. We fell asleep within ten minutes.

Dawn broke, waking us both from our peaceful slumber. Gale turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and stroked his messy hair.

We lay there for ten minutes before Gale got up, and started to dress for work. I didn't have to leave for another two weeks, but I knew that that was probably the last time I'd see him, the pain was too much for him to bare, and my heart felt heavy in my chest.

He through his work shirt over his head and lent down for a kiss.

"Come back to me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I will always come back to you." I replied. He kissed me softly again before turning to the door. He opened it and paused.

"I'll be waiting," he said, then he shut the door and was gone.

 **A.N. This is my first lemon fic, I hope I did it justice, please review.**


End file.
